Patch Job
by FreeWritingGeek22
Summary: Blood lose and fatigue started to take her. She cast her eye's to the ground not wanting to admit defeat but not strong enough to fight on. 'Come on Steve,' she willed him to move to somehow get them out of this. Nat/Steve story could be a two shot if I get enough reviews to do so. Rated T to be safe. Could be seen as romance, could be seen as friendship. Enjoy.
1. Patch Job

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fan-Fiction just the idea. The characters belong to Marvel.

This is set after the Winter Soldier and is about Nat and Steve being each others partners. I had this posted a little while back but wanted to fix a few things that, 'MissAdoration' pointed out to me (check out her stories as well). Enjoy:)

Small side note, this is a reedited version.

* * *

Patch Job

_Two are better than one, because they have a good reward for their toil. For if they fall, one will lift up his fellow. But woe to him who is alone when he falls and has not another to lift him up! Again, if two lie together, they keep warm, but how can one keep warm alone? And though a man might prevail against one who is alone, two will withstand him—a threefold cord is not quickly broken.- Ecclesiastes 4:9-12_

The sun was at an end, tired after a long hot day. It slowly touched the horizon and threw colors across the sky, hitting off the clouds with a graceful sigh.

"Back off!" Natasha growled at the men around her. She was covered in dirt and sweat and blood. Her blood, having been whipped to near shreds from her shoulder down to right below her ribcage. It had been a ruff forty-eight hours for Natasha and her partner Steve Rogers. They had been sent on a clean up mission under Fury's request, looking for a small group of Hydra left overs. Well, it didn't go quit as planed. They had been caught in a bad spot and interrogated.

The Hydra men wanted information about SHIELD agents and neither Natasha nor Steve would talk. So, they started trying to make them talk. Separating them so they couldn't see but hear each others pain and torture.

The leader of this rag tag group of Hydra, was a big man with a temper to be reckoned with, he had eye's like fire and his muscled tore through his shirt. He was ruthless. He had Natasha whipped more times then she could count and Steve beaten to the pulp his worst wound was a knife to the abdomen that was bleeding out. He had gotten that particular wound when he heard Natasha cry out in pain after more then several lashes from the leather whip. Steve would have none of it. NO one hurts his partner so long as he was there to protect her. He had taken out the men holding him and the man whipping Natasha. They made a run for it but there wounds slowed them down and they were now cornered up against the side of an old building.

It was hot and muggy in the ever growing night.

Steve jumped in front of Natasha, blocking a man with a crow bar. With a deadly blow to the head he was rendered unconscious. Lucky for him the super serum running though his system get him alive.

Natasha stood over Steve. She was highly protective, in pain and in no mood for any of this. One of the men took a step closer and she quickly took him out. Ignoring any complaints her injuries gave her.

The Black Widow was wounded, angry, and very dangerous!

"Come on boy's, can't you let a girl have break?" She said, a deadly smile touched her lips.

She hated being cornered and jumped at any who entered her safe zone.

They came at her fast. She was faster! Blocking a punch, she, at the same time grabbed the man's arm and wrist twisting it around unnaturally into an arm-bar, kicked his feet out from under him and nocked him out against the hard building wall.

Throwing a round house kick at the next man she followed with a side kick to the knee! Braking it.

Her wounds stung and ached with any movement.

The few that were left were looking at her. Trying to decide if it was even worth it going in for an attack. They may be bigger and stronger then her but, she was faster and a lot more agile, coming in at them with spin heel kicks followed by fast jumping round house kicks! They didn't expect or at least didn't look like they had expected. Her skills were greater then there's and had it not been for her injuries she would have thought all this fun and exciting.

The muscle bulging leader, caught that she was favoring her left side, however slight it was. He launched himself at her! She was quick but, growing weaker. He grabbed hold of her shoulder jamming his hand into the wound and punched her side letting it linger longer then needed. She unwillingly cried out from the searing pain.

"Thats enough dancing for one night." He said, growling between clinched teeth.

"On your knee's!" he demanded.

She would drop to her knees for no man on earth.

He grabbed hard onto her shoulder and side, his touch causing daggers of pain for Natasha.

"I said, on your knee." His lips were by her ear. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

He over powered her and she dropped to the ground, whimpering in pain through clinched teeth furious with herself for being careless, she fought back tears that crowded her eye's.

A breeze whipped down the street with a gentle warmness that blew hair across Natasha's face. Her eye's found Steve whom, was laying a couple inches from her. He was unmoving but breathing.

Blood lose and fatigue started to take her. She cast her eye's to the ground not wanting to admit defeat but not strong enough to fight on. 'Come on Steve,' she willed him to move to somehow get them out of this.

Two men grabbed Steve by the arms and dragged him to his knees. His eyes open for a second meeting Natasha's before closing again.

"Listen well kids." The leader said, "Hydra's in-charge now, except it." she hated his voice, the way he thought he had won. He ran his fingers along her jaw. She flinched away from him.

"Thats right, your mine!"

Having been somewhat conscious Steve heard almost everything. But, that last part, he caught. Jumping up he grabbed the men holding him and quickly put them on the ground with deadly force.

"Step away from her" He demanded. The sun dipped under the horizon leaving the sky a deep red-orange as the last bit of light.

Finding the last bit of strength she had Natasha swiped the legs out from under the ruthless man. Catching him off guard.

Seeing an opening Steve grabbed the Hydra dog and with his bloodied hands flipped him over and dropped down on top of him jamming the man's chest with his knee, he looked hard and cold into the heartless fire colored eye's.

"You will not touch her." Steve didn't hide the anger or threat in his words they came out heavy and strong. Before knocking him out Steve, caught the look of fear in the man's eyes.

The last guy was quick as a whip and came out of nowhere. He was on Steve in an instant! Rolling out of the way Steve put himself between Natasha and the Hydra agent, daring him to come closer, to cross paths with the Legend.

"Let's end this." Steve said. "I will not hurt you if you leave now." The man was young and anxious he's eye's searched around at his fallen team like a lost dog.

"Come back for them later." Steve said. "Leave." He demanded! The young man was hesitant unsure if leaving was a good idea. Looking at Steve and his protective stance however, the young man, not wanting to end up like his fellow team mates backed away before turning a corner and disappearing with his tail firmly between his legs. Cowered.

Wind picked up a small dust storm and blow it across the alley the two wounded partners were in. The light was all but gone, except for a small street lamp flickering near by.

Steve's wounds stung and he felt the warm wet of blood. Out of breath, the soldier and the spy were silent for a minute, listening for any signs of there being any one else out there. All was still in the dark street.

Steve clutched his side and walked with a limp over to Natasha who was leaning heavily up against the side of the building. She was short of breath and her eye's were closed against the pain. They were both bloody, hurt, and done with the day. He leaned next to her still catching his own breath.

"You okay?" she asked him opening her eye's to look at his bleeding side.

"I'll be okay." He gave her a reassuring smile, "What about you?" He asked, looking at her bloodied shoulder... It didn't look good.

"I'll be fine." She said, her voice was strained from the pain. Steve could hear the actual truth behind her words though. Being overpowered by a stronger opponent who was jamming his fist into her shoulder wasn't one of her favorite things in the world. It made her feel weak not being in control. Steve only thought it made her human.

Still, anger grew inside him. No one should be allowed to touch the Black Widow.

They both took another second to catch there breath before Steve picked up his shield and they started heading for some where safe.

* * *

So, what'd ya think?


	2. Beautiful Nights

Quick note, I don't own any of the characters just the idea for this story.

Hi, this is the second and final chapter to this Steve/Natasha story. I really like it. Please let me know what you think I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The moon hung high in the sky with a sweeping of clouds dancing around it.

Natasha and Steve had found a small house on the out skirts of the city a couple days back to rent out as a 'safe house' so to speak. It wasn't much but It was doable.

A soft orchestra of crickets was playing gently in the near by grass.

"I'll patch you up first?" Steve said, once inside. He was slowly making his way to the cabinet to get the first aid kit. He favored his left side trying to keep any and all weight off.

"Steve." Natasha said, watching him limp across the small room.

"Nat please let me-" he started, looking at her with concern.

"Your bleeding out and I might not be able to patch you up if you wait." She cut in, her voice was quiet but firm. She was feeling sick from her wounds and afraid that she would be unable to patch Steve up if she waited. She was in no mood for an argument. She was beat, and she would beat him up even more then he already was if he didn't listen.

He sighed, knowing better then to cross Natasha in this kind of mood. He made his way to the bathroom where the first aid kit was.

Pulling of his shirt he winced at the pain and looked at his injury's in the mirror. It was worse then he had previously thought. Having been going on pure adrenaline he just didn't realize the severity of his wound.

The knife cut was long and deep and hadn't stopped bleeding since he had gotten it. Natasha entered with the first aid kit and set it on the sink. She motioned for Steve to sit on the bar stool he had drug in.

It wasn't a small room. Not big either. But, for patching up wounds it worked well enough.

"Looks pretty bad Rogers." Natasha said, looking over the wound. He had a few other minor cuts and bruises as well, they both did. He glanced at her shoulder and than at the hidden pain in her eye's and could say the same about her.

She carefully cleaned the long cut of all the dirt and grime it had picked up along the way. She took a clean damp cloth and placed it with a good amount of pressure on the open wound. Steve tensed with pain and clinched his teeth though it passed quickly enough.

"Sorry." Was all Natasha said, her voice was small and she was starting to visibly shake from fatigue and pain. They hadn't slept in forty-eight hours and had been under constant threat.

"Nat." He said, Looking down at her through concerned eye's.

She kept her self busy with cleaning him up. He eye'd her but didn't want to push her to say anything, she hated being seen as weak. Though, Steve never saw her as weak. She stitch him up and bandaged him good and tight. He sucked in a sharp breath when she pulled tight on the wraps.

"There, your all better now." She said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks." Steve said, as he carefully put a shirt on. They switched places.

The wind picked up out side and they both jumped when it nocked against the walls of the house. Throwing them both back on high alert.

"I guess we'r both still a little jumpy." Natasha said what they were both thinking.

Steve gave a tight grin and nodded in agreement.

Because Pulling her shirt over her head was to painful, Steve had to cut the material and despite himself he felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight of Natasha in her undergarments.

"Don't be blushing Rogers. You'll make my turn red and then I'd have to kill you." She said her voice a little strained but playful. "Though, I don't mind your company compared to most so killing you would be a bit of a bummer." A smile crept onto the corners of her lips "but, only a bit," Steve couldn't help but match that small remark with a gentle smile.

Looking in the mirror she winced at the sight of her wound. Her skin from her left shoulder blade down to the bottom of her ribcage was in ribbons of flesh and blood.

It hurt like the dickens. Though, she tried to ignore it.

"Its okay. To be weak every now and then, its just me." Steve said when he saw her hold back tears from the pain. The last couple day's were catching up on her and she was reaching the breaking point. She blew out a breath and looked at him but didn't answer.

"Natasha," He said softly trying to catch her beautiful eye's, "how many time's did they whip you?" He's eyes met her's and she replied, "Twenty or maybe thirty, or more. I lost count."

Steve held her gaze a second longer there eye's saying what words could never dream of. Dropping his gaze to her battered shoulders, his stomach turned and he had a sudden urge to hurt anyone who had been a part of hurting her. She needed help though she hated asking and acted like she hated it even more receiving.

"I'm not going to be able to stitch it up." He said more to himself. Because of the shredded skin it would be hard to get a good stitch.

While cleaning the wound a wave of pain shot through Natasha's body and she shivered hard against it. She grabbed hold of Steve shirt. Shutting her eye's agents the pain she reluctantly let a few tears roll out. Her forehead rested on her partners chest while she waited for the pain waive to pass and tried to regain her breath.

She felt sick.

"Easy Nat." He held her good side to steady her, she was sweaty and breathing in sharply.

"Slow breaths." He said to her gently.

Using a clean cloth he placed it over the wound keeping more pressure in the deeper areas to stop the bleeding. She held steady, but was in more pain at the cloths touch.

He whispered softly to her. Trying to keep her attention on his voice rather then her injury. She was starting to drift which made him nerves.

How could anyone want to hurt her strong shoulder? Shoulders that could look at all the bad in the world and laugh excited for the chase.

He looked at her, his eye's a mixture of emotion, he didn't like seeing her like this. At her breaking point.

Breathing out a breath that she had been holding in, she nodded to Steve letting him know that the worst of the pain wave seemed to have passed. He gently finished cleaning her wound then wrapped her up to the best of his abilities.

Not being able to stitch her up, the blood quickly found its way through the wraps. She held her side and felt to weak to move. Steve found one of her clean tank tops and carefully helped her in it.

"Thanks," she mumbled to him. The over headlight flickered.

Steve helped her stand up and they leaned on each other as they made there way to the couch and gently sat down next to one another. Natasha was still shaky and her breathing was a bit off but she felt a little better now that they were both patched up and somewhat safe.

The room was dimly lit and the window showed nothing but the black of the night and distant street lights. There sensitive ears heard an owl hoot once or twice near by the small house.

Braking the silence that had settled between them Steve asked, "Did they hurt you in any other way." He was so quite, trying to keep his anger at bay with the thought.

"No," She said, "though they wanted to I didn't let them get that fare. They thought if they whipped me enough then I would talk and when that didn't work they wanted to switch and see if they had better luck with you." She looked away from him. "I didn't want them to beat on you like that. I told them a few things that mad them angry and they fell for it because they were a bunch of amateur jerks. So, they left you where you were and kept on beating me and thats when you hard me cry out." She looked at the ground still ashamed for crying out like that.

Now he's looking at her. "Nat you shouldn't have done that."

"Steve your my partner and friend. I don't like seeing you hurt anymore then you like seeing me hurt." She looked at the ground. The walls of the small house creaked and mooned with the wind outside.

Steve placed a gentle arm around her and she cringed away from his touch.

He recoiled quickly thinking that it hurt her.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"No, Its not you. I'm still a little jumpy." She was quiet for a second. "I shouldn't have been so weak back there. I let them get the upper hand, if you hadn't been there then I don't know what would have happened." A single tear escaped from the thought of being so weak and helpless. Steve gently whipped it away.

"You know." He started softly. "The thing about having a partner is that they protect one another. That means when something bad happens the others there to help. I won't ever leave you when you need me." His words were full of truth.

Natasha was touched by his honest words. She didn't trust many people with her life. She could count them on her hands and Steve was one of the ones she not only trusted with her life but with her weakness's as well.

"Unless of course you kill me first then you'd have that, 'bit of a bummer' you were talking about." He smiled at her trying to light'n the mood. She tried but failed to keep a strait face and ended up smiling as well.

"We are such weird people," she said shaking her head.

"How do you know we are the weird ones? For all we know we could be the normal ones and the rest of the world could be weird. Except Stark he's in a category all his own." Steve said. They both laughed at that, until there injuries nocked them back to reality.

They had grown close after what had happened to S.H.I.E.L.D they found a kind of comfort and trust in each other that they didn't find with anyone else.

Natasha rested her tired frame against him and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He gently but protectively placed his arm around her. They fell asleep like that taking in the rare moment of peace and safety they had.

The end.

* * *

Thanks for reading please leave a review and check out my other Stories.


End file.
